monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make your own userbox
This is a guide created by - Ranpos - talk. If anything is unclear or if you want more information, please ask her. To make your own userbox, first create a user subpage for it. To do this, put User:Your_Username/Your_Template_Name in the "Search Monster Hunter Wiki" box and press Enter. e.g. my name is Ranpos so I would put User:Ranpos/GrayTemplate Then, edit the new page, and begin with this code: That is the top of your userbox. Images If you want to put an image in, put this code where you want it: |- | class="infoboximage" colspan="2" style="background: white" | } Headings If you want to put more headings in, like the one for your username at the top, put this code in every place that you want them: |- ! class="infoboxheading" colspan="2" style="background: black;color: white" | Something Sub Headings To make a smaller heading, use this code: |- ! class="infoboxsubheading" colspan="2" style="background: darkgray" | Something Rows Finally, to make rows, use this code each time you want one: |- | class="infoboxlabel" style="background: black;color: white" | Favorite Food: | class="infoboxcell" style="background: black;color: white" | } Let's say I want to add a couple of rows describing my favorite things: |- | class="infoboxlabel" style="background: black;color: white" | Favorite Band | class="infoboxcell" style="background: black;color: white" | } |- | class="infoboxlabel" style="background: black;color: white" | Favorite Animal: | class="infoboxcell" style="background: black;color: white" | } |- | class="infoboxlabel" style="background: black;color: white" | Favorite Color: | class="infoboxcell" style="background: black;color: white" | } This entire userbox's code looks like: When you're done making the userbox, put |} at the end. This is very important. If you don't, the side bar will cover half of your userpage. Linking to the Template But you're not done yet. Now you have to make the link to it to put on your userpage. Put this code at the end of the template page: This tells wiki not to put whatever information you put beyond this point in the template. After the part, start off by putting a link to the template like this: } around them? Those are where you put the information, such as your favorite monster, name, weapon, etc. Anything you that you want to be filled in will need to have } around it. So, for this userbox, we have }, }, }, }, and } as things that we need to fill in. So let's put them in the link. So, basically, just put an |, name of the info (has to be the same name as the one in }), and an =. The user puts the info that corresponds with the topic after the equal sign. Finally, put this after the link to the template: }} And, you're done. Now save the page, and copy and paste the link you created onto your userpage and fill in the info. Colors To truly customize your userbox with colors, use this great color picker: http://www.colortools.net/color_picker_extended.html. When you put your mouse over the color that you want, copy the number at the top that has an # before it (e.g. #eff0ga). DO NOT COPY THE RGB=(56, 23, 1) PART! Then paste that number where appropriate. background: is the color of the heading, box, etc, and color: is the color of the text. Category:Guides